Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications, and more particularly, to providing assistance for wireless customer services.
Today, many people utilize mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, smartphones, handheld devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), handsets, etc. These mobile devices come with a variety of features and services.
However, many users need assistance to take advantage of the options offered by the mobile device. When a user calls customer service, most every mobile device has a unique interface so it is difficult for the customer service representative to navigate the user to a specific setting or menu on the mobile device.
Currently, wireless customer service representatives try to talk a user through multiple menu screens of the mobile device using a guide on the workstation of the customer service representative. Wired customer service representatives sometimes use remote control access where they help users navigate or setup features by actually being given access to take temporary control of the user desktop. This is possible by using the more standard operating systems in the PC environment. In the wireless world, however, this does not work as well since most of the wireless device operating systems and user interfaces are different. This could be done on a mobile but it requires more bandwidth and an application on the mobile device to support remote control access. The remote control feature also creates an unwanted security risk too.
It would be beneficial to have mechanisms to assist wireless customer service representatives and to assist mobile device users with various options related to the mobile device.